


Twin Antics

by Inkribbon796



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Post, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Gen, but he’s trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Remus just wants to spend a little time with his brother, Roman refuses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Twin Antics

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching the new Colors Out of Space, and I am regretting not making it horror-themed.

“But Romannnnnnnn,” Remus complained loudly, drawing out the tail-end of his twin’s name.

“No,” Roman denied. “I’m not even hearing you out,” Roman said, already trying to slip into Thomas’s imagination. Remus, because he was part of the realm just kept following after him at a leisurely pace.

“Please, I’ll be really fast, I promise,” Remus promised.

“No you’re not, you never do,” Roman sighed dramatically, pivoting around to look at him.

Remus just blinked owlishly, with a huge, sharp smile on his face. “So I was watching Colors out of Space with Dee, and I was thinking we should all do a movie night,” Remus smiled. “Logan would love the movie.”

“No, not ever again,” Roman spat. “You always suggest horrible films and horror movies.”

Remus shrugged, the impulsive Side admiring himself in the mirror, “Just because Patton has a weak disposition, doesn’t mean you have to blame me.”

“You hijacked the T.V and began playing Evil Dead,” Roman reminded. “Patton was crying for months.”

“Evil Dead is a classic,” Remus defended, insulted.

“For you, maybe,” Roman scoffed.

“Virgil likes it,” Remus defended, pouting a little.

Rolling his eyes, and half his body with the action, Roman frowned, “Virgil loves horror movies, he just complains that they keep him up at night.”

“I know,” Remus smiled, “aren’t they amazing?”

Roman scoffed and turned away. He proceeded to ignore Remus, but he would pop up at random times.

The creative Side was sitting at the table with Logan and Thomas, both of them pointedly not talking to each other until Thomas had finished his coffee. It was part of their constant  _ “coffee morning truce” _ that sometimes Roman couldn’t help himself, but it ensured that Logan was more willing to work with him instead of being angry at him all day.

Remus however popped up, from his side of the imagination. “Friday the 13th?”

Logan sighed, Thomas looked confused.

“No,” Roman told him. Logan then proceeded to let the moment pass before moving onto the next topic.

The next invasive moment came when Roman was taking a bubble bath. Calming music and the relaxing smell of lavender helping to detox him from the massive argument he’d gotten into with Virgil.

He was completely calm . . . until Remus popped his head out of the bathtub faucet like a Looney Toons cartoon. “You know, Scream is pretty good, and it’s funny.”

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Roman screamed, flinching back and kicking water out of the tub to get away from his brother.

“But it’s not that scary,” Remus pleaded, holding up another DVD.

“I’m not helping to convince Thomas to watch a movie at 10 at night before bed so Virgil can keep us awake. I’ll lose my precious beauty sleep.”

Virgil made a scoffing laugh from across the room.

Roman glared back at him, and Virgil just smiled in amusement from where he sat on the arm of the couch.

Remus looked more like a kicked puppy than one of Thomas’s Sides. He looked down at the ground and started to walk away.

Mentally kicking himself, Roman sighed, “Fine, let me see it.”

The Duke zipped back with a happy look on his face, literally throwing the DVD case at Roman’s face.

Patton rushed over, “Oh those look cute, what’s it about?”

Roman had to admit the art style was interesting. “Post-apocalyptic rag dolls.”

Virgil immediately sat up, “Oh no.”

“Is it bad?” Roman asked.

“No, it’s good,” Virgil was already trying to pull Patton away, trying to shield his eyes.

“Hey Nerdy Wolverine,” Remus called over to Logan who was helping Thomas focus on something. “Tell Thomas to watch this!”

A bit of a fight for Thomas’s attention ensued, and eventually Thomas moved his computer over to the couch and put on the movie.

“This really is one of you better ideas,” Roman admitted. “Even if it is a little bit not like what I thought it was.”

When Roman looked over, however, Remus had a huge grin on his face.

“What?” Roman asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Remus grinned devilishly as he scooted a little bit closer.

Roman tried to keep the distance but Remus leaned over and dropped an almost clear mass of . . . Roman couldn’t quite place it but it looked like a writhing mass of slime and gunk that was glowing all sorts of colors.

The Creative Side screamed, kicking at Remus as he tried to get it off of him. Remus was just cackling, everyone caught up in Remus’s distraction.


End file.
